creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnOnOmOuSsam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:250px-Fatal Frame II - Crimson Butterfly.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 05:28, March 23, 2013 New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the Genre Listing page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. You shall now be given an automatic 1 (one) day block as per the category rules. If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on ClericofMadness's talk page stating your proposed category, reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. LOLSKELETONS 05:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) .... i'm sorry, i'm BRAND new here. i've never ever posted anything on a wiki. i had written my story, and then created a username and uploaded after proofreading. i think it was kinda... harsh... to give me a 5 day block for something i didn't know. it said "add category," but it didn't give me a list of categorites to choose from, so how should i have known which ones exist? i'm sorry again, but... maybe a warning should've been given to me instead? i just think it was rash. again, i didn't know. it just didn't say. i don't think that's my fault, but rather the site's or whoever designed that part of the uploading process. i really think there should be a list of categories to choose from so users don't suffer the same harshness. just my opinion... AnOnOmOuSsam (talk) 17:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello I was just wondering if your story about fatal frame 2 was real because I was considering getting the game